With the availability of multimedia capture capabilities on a wide array of devices, communication is becoming more visual, and content sharing more social. Problems traditionally faced by photojournalists and movie directors have become the problems of billions of communication device users world-wide, namely: Where can I get the “best shot”? Once I'm “on location”, how do I compose the best shot? When should I shoot, to get the best shot? How can I collaborate with others on a shoot?
Although electronic cameras are able to incorporate automatic exposure control, a user is still left to manually determine which scenes are of interest, and how to best capture an image of them. Therefore, a need exists to improve upon the prior art.